Mending a Broken Heart
by Bellethiel
Summary: After a disasterous remarriage, Aglaia's mother disappears. Angered and heartbroken, Aglaia is given the chance to start over. Can a young Trojan prince and his family mend her broken heart?
1. Prologue

**Mending A Broken Heart**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the movie Troy, or any of the characters in Troy for that matter. I do however own John, Cassandra, and Aglaia, who were all created by me, and I devote a lot of time to the creation of my characters.

**A/N**: This is a little bit of an AU, because even though Paris, Hector, Priam, Achilles, Andromache, Agamemnon, and Briseis are in this story, there's no Helen of Troy. I had to cut her out in order for the character of Aglaia to work, but there will be a battle that develops and takes place in a later chapter for reasons that you'll discover as the story continues. However, I promise ahead of time that the battle scene won't be too gory because of the rating. Also, I changed the character of Briseis a little because I wanted her to remain royalty, and have her become Aglaia's friend. Other than that, nothing else changes, but if it does, I'll be sure to let you know.

**Prologue: How This Started**

As sunny as it was outside on this particular day in July, I was sitting in front of my vanity with my head resting on my arms. Dressed in a pale blue strapless gown for my mom's wedding with my dark hair pulled back into a bun, my fair skin was wet with tears because I was sobbing and I couldn't stop.

My father was killed in a car crash two years ago, and my mother dated a fair amount of men since then, but her heart was settled with John, my soon-to-be stepfather. I hated John more than anyone else, because, since they started dating, I was sure that he was trying to steal my mother away from me. I stopped trying to explain this to my relatives because not only did they ignore me, but some had tried to tell me that this is how a lot of teens felt when one of their parents got married again.

"Aglaia, honey?"

I looked up and saw my mother Cassandra standing in the doorway, wearing a simple yet stunning bridal gown with lilies tucked into her dark brown hair, and her brown eyes were equally dark. My mom's family is Greek, and that was how I got my name. Mom told me that she wanted her first daughter to have a Greek name, and she loved the way the name Aglaia sounded.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"I know that my marrying John is probably the last thing you want, but remember that I will always be your mom and I'll always be here for you. I love you, honey."

I hugged her. "I love you too, Mom."


	2. After the Wedding

**Disclaimer**: I own NOTHING except John, Cassandra, and Aglaia.   
**Chapter One**: After the Wedding 

It was one year after the wedding, and as it turned out, my suspicions about John were correct. Every time Mom wasn't around, John would abuse me physically and emotionally, making me feel like I was worthless. I didn't tell Mom, because I was sure she wouldn't believe me.

One afternoon, I was in my room, tending to the newest wound that I got as a result of one of my beatings. John had slapped me across my face, and there was now a thin but very visible scar across my victimized cheek. After this particular beating, he left the house saying that he had to go someplace.

"Aglaia, I'm home, honey."

I quickly sat on my bed, legs crossed and with one hand covering my cheek. Mom came inside the bedroom. "Are you alright, honey? You seem rather quiet."

I sighed. I knew that I couldn't keep this a secret anymore, and I wasn't the kind of girl who liked to keep secrets from those I loved and that cared about me. "Mom, I have something to tell you. John's been physically and emotionally abusing me ever since you got married. That's where this comes from." I let go of my cheek, exposing the scar.

"Oh, Aglaia…" Mom's voice trailed off. She gently traced my scar with her index inger. "I…I had no idea." Cassandra whispered, starting to cry. "Why did you keep this from me?"

I couldn't stop the tears that were now coming from my sapphire blue eyes. "Because I wasn't sure if you'd believe me."

"I'd have believed you. Anyone in your family would have."

"No, Mom, I couldn't tell anyone else. See, when you first started going out with John, I didn't like him because I couldn't trust him, and if I tried to explain how I felt to other members of the family, they'd say that I just didn't want you guys going out."

"So, they thought that you were trying to convince them that he was intruding on your life?" Mom asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"But that still doesn't explain the abuse."

"I didn't tell anyone about the abuse because they'd think I was lying. So I had to tell you, but I couldn't at first because I didn't know how to tell you the truth, and I didn't want Kevin to find out that I told you because I was scared that he'd start abusing you too."

"I refuse to let that happen. You shouldn't have to be subjected to this." Mom was now sobbing. "I promise, Aglaia, I'll end this nightmare for you."

When I got home from school the next Friday, I couldn't find Mom anywhere in the house, and anyway John wasn't home yet from wherever he worked (not that I cared). When I walked into my room I saw that a white envelope was taped to the door. It was sealed, and it had my name written on it in Mom's handwriting. Frowning, I took the envelope off the door, opened it, and took out a folded piece of paper that was in there. Nervously, I unfolded it, and I read the note silently to myself.

_Dearest Aglaia,_

_When I told John that I knew about the abuse, he was extremely angry, as you can imagine. I came home today to find John's car gone, his room made to look like it had never been touched, and everything that was his missing. It took me a while to figure out what he had done: he ran out on me, and I didn't care. Put on the necklace that's inside the envelope, rub the stone twice and you'll be taken far away from here. Someday, you will see me again, and we'll be together. _

_All my love, Mom_

I couldn't help but cry at the last part of the note. I didn't know where my mom was, or what she was talking about in her note. Reaching into the envelope, I pulled out a necklace. The chain was made of gold, and along the chain were little pearls about one inch apart from each other. Hanging from the chain was a pear-shaped peridot, and it was large, too, about the size of a quarter.

I clasped the necklace around my neck, carefully so as not to break it, and, still holding onto the letter, I rubbed the smooth stone twice, just like Mom instructed in her note. All of a sudden, I felt weightless, and as I looked down, I realized that I had risen at least four inches off the ground. Before I knew what was happening to me, white light seemed to fill the entire room, getting brighter and brighter, until it got so bright that I couldn't see what was in front of me anymore. Almost as suddenly as it came, the white light disappeared, and I could see again.

But I saw something that I never dreamed I'd expect to see: I was standing in the middle of a dirt road, with the afternoon sun beating down on me from the clearest and bluest sky I had ever seen in my life. To my left there was a forest of trees, with thick leaves hanging from the branches and shading the forest floor, which was covered with a generous amount of grass. To my right, there seemed to be a small house. All of a sudden I heard voices, so I hid behind a particularly large boulder and waited.

Seconds later I saw two girls who appeared to be my age walk out of the house. When I saw that they were wearing chintons and had listened to a little of their conversation, I understood what had happened. Somehow, I had been plummeted three hundred twenty thousand years into the past to the days of Troy.


	3. Finding My Way

**A/N** It's been a while since I last updated this, I know. I had school, theatre, and life in general to deal with. But, after a long hiatus I finally have a new chapter ready. Thanks for your patience!

**Chapter Two:** Finding my Way

"Okay, this is just too weird." I thought to myself as I looked around. "How the heck did I manage to get here?"

The more I thought about it, the more I thought about Mom and about how worried I was about her. I still didn't know where she was. Listening from my hiding place behind the boulder, I learned that the city of Troy was one day's journey from where this family of middle-classed farmers lived. That's when I made my decision: I was going to go to Troy, find someplace to stay, and find a job of some kind until I figured out how to get home. I mean, let's face it, I sure wasn't going to be hiding behind a boulder for who knows how long.

That afternoon when I was sure the family was out in the fields, I snuck into the house. The door was unlocked, so getting in wasn't a problem. I found a chinton and a belt in the chest in one of the rooms. There were plenty of chintons left, and I was sure they wouldn't notice one was missing. After putting my T-shirt and pants into a bag that I found, I slipped into the chinton. It wasn't the most comfortable fabric to wear, but at least it would help me blend in when I got to Troy.

I then set out from the house and began to walk the long dirt road to the city. In the afternoon sun I constantly wished I had some water with me, and I didn't exactly sleep well that night, what with lying on the ground.

By the time I could see the city's walls the next afternoon I wasn't feeling that good. Might've been dehydration, hunger, fatigue, I didn't know. Whatever it was, I hoped that I could get into the city quickly because the sky was beginning to darken with what looked suspiciously like rain clouds.

That night, the rain clouds darkened the already black sky, and I was shivering violently because rain was pouring down upon me in torrents. The chinton was soaked with rain and stained with dirt, and my hair was wet too.

When I reached the city's doors I gathered all the strength I could muster and banged on the doors as hard as I could. I didn't know if anyone could hear me, so I banged harder. My fists were now red and starting to hurt, and I finally saw the doors open to reveal two uniformed guards standing there.

"Who are you?" the younger of the two asked.

"I…" What could I say? That I was from the year 2006 and that I had gone back in time to where I was now in hopes of finding my mom? I didn't think so. "My name is Aglaia. I need a place to stay."

The guards exchanged looks, as if they weren't sure if they believed me, or what they'd do with me if they did believe me. The younger one merely shrugged. "I think we should take you to the palace. King Priam has received some reports about a girl matching you in appearance wandering around today."

All I could do was nod, and they led me down the silent street to the palace. Thankfully the rain had stopped by now, but I was still chilled to the bone. For a place that was so warm during the day it surprised me just how cold it was out. Maybe I was just imagining the cold, though.

When we got into the main entryway of the palace I saw an older man who was obviously waiting for us. Looking at him I was sure that he was a good-looking man when he was younger, but he still wasn't unpleasant to look at. Behind him two younger men were talking to each other, pretty much oblivious to the guards and I. From what I could see of them they looked somewhat alike, but I wasn't sure if they were related or just friends.

"Your Highness, we found the girl." The older of the two guards was the first to speak up when we entered the room. After they saw they had his attention, the younger guard gently pushed me forward so that the king could see me properly, and the next thing I knew the guards were gone. I just stood there nervously, not knowing what to expect.

"Ah, so you are the girl who was causing such a stir today." I heard him say. It was then I dared to look at him, and my fears eased a little when I saw he was giving me a kind smile. "I am King Priam of Troy. These are my sons."

The older one stood up and walked over to where I stood. "My name is Hector." Hector looked to be in his early thirties. He had scruffy brown hair and a slight beard, strongly built and yet he seemed the kind of man who would love someone despite his somewhat intimidating appearance. He wasn't the best looking man, but it was obvious to me that he was a leader like his father. When he saw the younger man come over he smiled a little. "This is my younger brother Paris."

I felt a light gasp escape my lips when I saw Paris for the first time. He was undoubtedly the most incredible-looking man I had ever seen. He had brown hair like Hector, only his was curly and he didn't have the slightest hint of facial hair. He was extremely handsome: he had perfect facial features, beautiful brown eyes and a kind mouth. I almost didn't snap out of my daze in time to hear King Priam.

"Do you have a name?" the king asked gently. Obviously he could tell I was a bit frightened.

I nodded. "My name is Aglaia."

"And why were you wandering around by yourself? I am just trying to gain an understanding of you, but I am not angry. You did not break any sort of law."

I took a deep breath. "My mother. She remarried a man not too long ago, and he would abuse me whenever my mother wasn't around. She didn't know about the abuse until I told her, and the next morning…" I trailed off, and when I spoke I couldn't keep myself from crying. "she was gone. She had left me a note telling me that my stepfather had left her, and she just said that we would see each other again someday. I don't know where she is, or if she's alive for that matter, so I just felt like coming here would give me answers." I just broke down at that point, lying in a heap on the stone floor, crying pitifully. I still hadn't gotten over Mom going missing.

"Oh, poor thing." Priam whispered. He sat down next to me and stroked my arm gently, concern clearly visible in his eyes. "It must be difficult to accept that your mother has disappeared."

"It is." I managed.

"I would feel terrible if I forced you to live on the streets, especially when I now know what you are feeling. You must stay here with us."

I couldn't believe this. Here I was, getting invited to live in a palace in a city that some in my time were unsure if it really existed. I knew that Priam was serious about his offer, plus I'd feel really ungrateful if I turned it down.

"That's very thoughtful of you, thank you." I nodded. "I'll stay."


End file.
